


Selfie Mishap

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “I sent a seflie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and you responded back with another selfie. Holy shit you’re really attractive.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfie Mishap

            Law let out a pleased sigh as he slipped into the warm bubble bath. He leaned back against the side of the tub, listening to his phone play one of his favourite songs as it say on the small shelf that was attached to the long side of the tub. Today had been an irritating sort of stressful, between clinic duty and idiotic patients, and all he wanted to do was relax in his bath for an hour or seven.

            The song had changed on his phone, before it paused for a moment to whistle a quick, light little tune, and then went back to playing the music again. The tattooed male let out a sigh as he reached over and grabbed his phone, pulling up his text messages. Opening the new message, Law rolled his eyes as he read it.

 

            _Shachi said:_ ‘ _Penguin wants to know if you’re coming with us tonight.’_

            Letting out a soft groan, Law immediately started a new text, putting Penguin’s number in the send to box, since he knew it by heart and it was far easier than scrolling through his contacts until he found his friend’s name. His thumbs quickly tapped on the screen, ready to go off on a tangent about how utterly terrible a day he was having, but he thought better. Opening the camera, Law frowned at his phone as he took a picture of himself, relaxing in the tub. He was looking a little ragged and very tired. Thankfully, the bubbles went up to his stomach, so most of his body was hidden. After looking it over, Law decided that he was comfortable enough to send it, along with the attached message _‘What do you think?’_ to Penguin. He hit send, and then brought his music back up. Setting his phone back down on the little shelf, the dark-haired male relaxed against the back of the tub again. He let his golden eyes slip shut as he felt the warm water relax his muscles.

 

            It was a few songs later when his phone whistled melodically at him. The doctor let out a haggard sigh as he reached out, opening the new messages. He felt his face heat up when he saw the photo that had been sent to him.

            A man – _a very attractive one at that_ – smirked up at the camera, a smear of either oil or black paint on his pale cheek. His fiery red hair was held back away from his face with what seemed to be a bandana folded into a makeshift headband. He was also shirtless, and holy shit the man looked like he was cut from polished marble like a Greek statue. Underneath the picture read: _??? said:_ ‘ _Pretty good but u’d look nicer w/ a smile’_

The doctor was incredibly confused for a few minutes. Who was that man and why in the hell would Penguin send him that sort of a picture? He pondered over this for a few minutes, before noticing the fact that the text didn’t say ‘Penguin said’. He quickly checked the person to whom he sent the message to. He let out a loud groan – he had typed in Penguin’s number wrong, by one number. One measly little number. He was so embarrassed. He couldn’t believe that he had sent the image to a complete stranger. How could he have messed up a number that he knew by heart?! He couldn’t believe it!

            Quickly rectifying his mistake, Law texted the strange number. _‘I am so sorry. That wasn’t meant for you.’_

The inked man quickly received an answer of: _??? said:_ _‘I figured. But it was a nice surprise if im honest.’_

Law’s face heated up as he read the text. He almost dropped his phone in the tub when the device whistled at him again. A new text popped up.

            _??? said:_ _‘Can I ask why ur sending that pic?’_

The doctor bristled slightly, before deciding to humour the other. After all, he was being rather nice about this whole thing.

            ‘My friend wanted to know if I’d go out with him but I’ve had a hell of a day,’ he sent.

            _??? said: ‘I can tell,’_ came the reply, a few minutes later. _‘U look tired as hell. Want 2 talk about it?’_

            Law was slightly shocked at the stranger’s offer. Everything about this situation was strange, but what did he have to lose? He knew getting it off his chest would be better than keeping it inside _. ‘Work was well. It seemed every stupid idiot managed to injure themselves today.’_

 

            _??? said: ‘What do u do?’_

_‘I’m a doctor’_

_??? said: ‘damn. U must be rlly smart then’_

_‘Too smart for all the dumbasses,’_ Law chuckled. _‘What do you do? I saw some paint on your cheek?’_

_??? said: ‘Mechanic. Thats oil.’_

 

            Law chuckled, shaking his head. He couldn’t believe he was doing this as he sent his next text. _‘That’s cool. I don’t know anything about cars.’_

_??? said: ‘Comes easy 4 me’_

_‘Sorry again for all of this,’_ the tattooed male texted, still feeling a little embarrassed about the whole thing.

            _??? said: ‘Dont mention it. It was a nice surprise.’_

            The doctor chuckled a little and was slightly surprised when he received another message again.

            _??? said: ‘I wasnt joking about u lookin better with a smile. Mayb I could see it sometime?’_

His mind raced with rapid-fire questions, the most prominent one he typed out and sent. _‘Are you asking me out?’_

_??? said: ‘That depends on if u say yes,’_ came the reply.

 

            Law thought about this for a few minutes as he crossed his legs under the water. The man surely was attractive and seemed to have a good sense of humour. _‘But I don’t even know your name.’_

_??? said: ‘I dont know urs either.’_

            The dark-haired male made a ‘tsk’ing sound and thought about it for a few minutes before he finally sent his response _. ‘Alright. I’m Trafalgar Law.’_

_??? said: ‘Eustass Kidd’_


End file.
